digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Greymon
Greymon L |n2=(Zh:) 暴龍獸/暴龙兽 Bào lóng shòu |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , , |g1=Greymon-species |g2=Combat Species |s1=BlackGreymon |s2=Greymon (2010 anime) |s3=Greymon O |s4=GeoGreymon |s5=Greymon X }} Greymon is a Dinosaur Digimon. Greymon's cranial skin has hardened so that it is covered in a -like shell. It is an extremely aggressive Digimon, with a body like a lethal weapon covered in sharp claws and gigantic horns. However, it is highly intelligent, and if you're able to tame it then there probably isn't any monster as strong. Attacks *'Nova Blast'This attack is named "Digi Nova Blast" in Digimon Adventure, "The Birth of Greymon" 02, "Nova Flame" in the first part of Digimon: The Movie, which is the dubbed version of the movie, "Fiery Breath" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, "Flame Breath" in Digimon World Data Squad, and retains its original name of "Mega Flame" in Digimon World, Digimon World Championship, Digimon Battle, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon World: Next Order, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon Links, and Digimon ReArise. (Mega Flame): Spews ultra-high-temperature flames or a flame shot from its mouth to reduce everything to ashes. *'Great Horns Attack'This attack retains its original name of "Great Antler" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and Digimon World Data Squad. (Great Antler): Impales the opponent on its horns. *'Fire Wall': Spews out an encroaching wall of flames. *'Great Horns Attack'This attack retains is original name of "Great Horn Attack" in Digimon Battle. (Great Horn Attack) *'Great Horns Bash' (Great Horn) *'Horn Impulse': Charges an opponent, attacking with its horn multiple times. *'Tail Whip' *'Bit Fire': Breathes out a small ball of fire. *'Fire Horn': Attacks with a burning horn of fire. *'Grey Tooth' *'Great Tooth' *'Tail Crash': Slams its tail into the opponent. Design Greymon is a bipedal reptilian Digimon whose design carries elements of the and the classic monster . It has orange scales with blue stripes covering its body. It has three clawed fingers on its hands and three clawed toes on its feet, with claws protruding from its heels. It wears a rhinoceros beetle-like skull on its head. Etymologies ;Greymon (グレイモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) , meaning "old" or "ancient". Fiction Digimon Adventure A Greymon appeared as a slave of , fighting Tai's Greymon in an arena. It is defeated after Tai's Greymon dark digivolves to and destroys it. Digimon Adventure (Movie) Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon World Data Squad Greymon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *270 STR *Have unlocked 2 Dragon's Roar Digimon. *Defeated 30 Rookie Digimon. Greymon is a requirement for WarGreymon and ToyAgumon. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) A Greymon is among the many Digimon imprisoned in the Dark Crystal Palace in the Rain Zone. Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters C'mon Digimon Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Greymon worked in Hospitown with two Centarumon and a Meramon. They helped to take down Tuskmon when he and Cyclonemon raided Hospitown. Digimon Next Digimon World A Greymon ambushes Mameo in front of Jijimon's house once File City has a prosperity rating of at least 15 and demands the sign to File City if it wins. If defeated, it will run the city's Arena Tournament, setting dates for specific tournaments. It also also available as a collectible card. Greymon is a Champion-level Vaccine Digimon that is active during the day. It can digivolve from Agumon, and digivolve to and SkullGreymon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. In order to digivolve to Greymon, your Digimon must meet any three of the following requirements: have at least 100 Offense, 100 Defense, 100 Speed, and 100 Brains, have a maximum of 1 care mistake, have 25-35 Weight, or meet either of the bonus conditions, which are having a Discipline of at least 90%, and knowing at least 35 techniques. The Grey Claw can also be used to digivolve any Rookie Digimon to Greymon. Greymon can be entered into the Fire and Grapple Cups. Greymon is frail in cold conditions and cannot last long in Freezeland. Its specials are Fire, Battle, and Electric, the techniques it can learn are: Fire Tower, Prominence Beam, Spit Fire, Red Inferno, Magma Bomb, Heat Laser, Meltdown, Counter, Dynamite Kick, Muscle Charge, Spinning Shot, and Megalo Shot. Digimon World 2 Greymon digivolves from Agumon, and can digivolve to , MasterTyrannomon, or SkullGreymon. It can also be found with Apemon and ShimaUnimon on the fifth or so floor of a domain after the first Blood Knight attack. If you DNA De-Digivolve it with Airdramon, you can get Veemon. He also appear as a boss in modem domain, with Saberdramon and ToyAgumon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Greymon is the last, second and first opponent in the second, third and fourth Beginner City's Battle Arena, respectively, after you beat A. He uses the "EVOLUTION!" Deck. The Greymon card is #014 and is a Champion level Fire-type card with 850 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Nova Blast": inflicts 600 damage. * "Great Antler": inflicts 420 damage. * "Fire Wall": inflicts 0 damage, and counters attacks. Its support effect is "If own Level is C, boost own Attack Power +300." Digimon World 3 Greymon is unlocked by: *Agumon: Level 5 *Kotemon: Dinohyumon: Level 20 *Kumamon: WarGrowlmon: Level 20: Fire Tolerance: 200 *Monmon: Cannondramon: Level 10 *Veemon: Paildramon: Level 35, Defence: 200 *Guilmon: Gallantmon: Level 30, Fire Tolerance: 280 *Renamon: Grizzlymon: Level 30, Defence: 280 *Patamon: MagnaAngemon: Level 30, Fire Tolerance: 140 Greymon can DNA Digivolve with Hookmon to form Agunimon. Its skills are: Flame Ball (LV. 5, MP 20), Triple Fire (LV. 15, MP 25), Double Power (LV. 30, MP 42), Flame Lance (LV. 45, MP 48), Nova Blast ( LV. 60, MP 60) Its appearance is slightly different, with a thinner and more muscular body. Its description is: Sharp Claws, Strong Fire Breath. It is a red Champion Digimon card with 20/20. The type of boosters can be obtain it are: Booster 5b, Booster 7a, Booster 11b, and Booster R-03. Digimon World Re:Digitize Greymon is a Fire, Fight, Electric special Digimon with Vaccine attribute. Greymon digivolves from Agumon, Gabumon, and DemiDevimon and can digivolve to Andromon, Megadramon, and . In order to digivolve to Greymon, your Digimon must have highest Offensive, Defense, and HP stats with highest happiness. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Recruitable Greymon can be found in Signpost Forest once Wanyamon has been recruited. After Taiga talks to it, it will asks about training and then challenges Taiga. Once defeated, it goes to city and runs the arena, setting dates for specific tournaments. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode A Greymon is among the silhouetted Digimon in the page that explains what are. The cover page for "Black Shadow" explains what Digivolution entails, and depicts the line " > Koromon > Agumon > Greymon > unidentified Digimon" as an example. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Greymon digivolves from Agumon, Gabumon, DemiDevimon, and Veemon, and can digivolve to . SkullGreymon, and MetalTyrannomon. Digimon World: Next Order A Greymon in Noise Storm asks the to find it a Magma Lozenge in the Logic Volcano. After the Hero finds the item and gives it to Greymon, Greymon joins the City and sells tents, which allows the Hero's partner Digimon to sleep anywhere in the Digital World. Greymon is a Fire Vaccine type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Agumon, ToyAgumon, and Shoutmon, and can digivolve into , MetalGreymon (Blue), and WarGrowlmon (Orange). If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS Greymon digivolves from at level 15 and 60 friendship, and can digivolve to at level 25 with 80 friendship. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Greymon is #086 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 170 HP, 165 MP, 115 Attack, 92 Defense, 72 Spirit, 80 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Critical 2 traits. It dwells in the Task Canyon. Greymon digivolves from at level 18 with 340 dragon EXP and can digivolve to . In order to Digivolve or degenerate to Greymon, your Digimon must be at least level 18, with 340 Dragon exp. Greymon can DNA Digivolve to DoruGreymon with Garurumon, or to SkullGreymon with Devidramon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Greymon is #064, and is a Champion-level, Tank-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the High Critical and Curiosity traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Pallet Amazon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Greymon. Its bug plate is given to you first in the game from defeating Uno, Dos, and Tres for the second time. Greymon digivolves from Agumon and can digivolve into or SkullGreymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Greymon, your Digimon must be at least level 17 with 50% friendship, but only once Greymon has been revived. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Greymon L DigiFuses from Agumon and Gabumon, and can DigiFuse to Greymon (2010 anime) with Mekanorimon and MasterTyrannomon, to MetalGreymon (Vaccine) with Tyrannomon and Tankmon, to WarGreymon with MetalGreymon (Vaccine), Agumon, and Koromon, to Samudramon with WaruSeadramon, Cerberumon, and Musyamon, and to Kimeramon with Devimon, Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon, and Garurumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Greymon is a Fire Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Agumon, ToyAgumon, and Hackmon and can digivolve to SkullGreymon, Megadramon, , and MetalGreymon (Blue). Its special attack is Mega Flame and its support skill is Dragon's Roar which increases damage from Fire skills by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Greymon is #090 and is a Fire Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Agumon, ToyAgumon, and Hackmon, and can digivolve to SkullGreymon, Megadramon, , and MetalGreymon (Blue). Its special attack is Mega Flame and its support skill is Dragon's Roar which increases damage from Fire skills by 15%. Digimon World Championship Greymon can digivolve from or BlackAgumon with 6 battles, and can digivolve to with at least 10 battles, MetalGreymon (Virus) with 30 Vaccine AP and 8 battles or SkullGreymon if you pass time. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Battle Greymon is Agumon's General Champion form. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 and has the "Rage" Trait. Greymon's Skill 1 is Great Horn Attack, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Mega Flame, which is a distant single target skill. Digimon Masters Greymon is an Adult-level Vaccine Digimon with the Fire elemental attribute. It belongs to the Nature Spirits, Virus Busters, and Metal Empire fields. Greymon digivolves from Agumon Classic at LVL 11, and can digivolve to at LVL 25. Greymon can be found in Western Area:East and Server Continent Desert. Digimon Heroes! Greymon digivolves from Agumon and can digivolve to , MetalGreymon (Virus), and SkullGreymon. Digimon Soul Chaser Greymon digivolves from Agumon and can digivolve to or SkullGreymon. Digimon Links Greymon is a Champion and Blazing Digimon with standard 385 HP, ATK 756, DEF 660, S-ATK 567, S-DEF 567, SPD 90 stats and maximum level of 30, it is obtainable in "Rare Capture", and "Release Anniversary Megafest Capture". Its signature skill is Mega Flame. It digivolves from Agumon, ToyAgumon, or Hackmon, and digivolves to SkullGreymon, Megadramon, , MetalGreymon (Virus), or Kimeramon. Digimon ReArise Greymon digivolves from Agumon and can digivolve to or SkullGreymon. Digimon Encounters Notes and references